A Look Inside
by Starlite
Summary: Daine and Numair examine their feelings for one another


Hi! I'm new at writing Daine/Numair fanfiction, but I have written SM and  
FY fanfic before. ^__^ I hope that you all enjoy my attempt at adding some more  
to their relationship. I am a huge fan of their relationship, and I am always searching  
for more!!   
  
A Look Inside  
by: Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
Rating PG?  
  
Summary.....  
  
Daine and Numair look further into their relationship with eachother,   
resolving feelings and problems.  
  
Daine looked gloomily out the window. Normally, she didn't mind the  
rain, but she was so lost in her thoughts about Numair. How he had saved her  
that time in the immortal realm....how he showed her that he loved her. Then...  
later on, when he proposed to her. She loved him...she knew that, but she was  
so young. She *knew* the type of women that Numair was usually found with.  
Court women who were well-developed, and older...closer to Numair's age than  
Daine herself was. She was still scared that he would want an older woman.  
She knew that he suffered from the same fear. That she would want a younger  
man. Why would she? There were plently of men around, boys, really, but none  
who made her heart race as Numair's did. One who knew all her secrets, who  
helped her through her problems with her wild magic....she wanted to be with him,  
always, but didn't want to trap him. Perhaps if they sat down and talked about it...  
like they had proposed to do in the cave after discovering their feelings for   
eachother. She left her room in search of Numair.   
  
Numair was thinking along the same lines as Daine, although he wasn't  
aware of it. He thought about her all the time, now. How scared he was when she  
thought the spidren killed her. How he showed her he loved her...he wondered  
if she ever wished that to have never occured. If she wished her life would have  
gone on the same way with them...friends....student and teacher. He treasured  
that moment, though. When he finally gave into his true feelings for her. She   
admitted just as much that she loved him. But what if it was just temporary? What  
if she saw that one day she wanted a younger man to be by her side, instead of  
an old man like him? To be with someone who didn't have his reputation...he sighed  
and looked out the window. His mind drifted back to that day in the cave, where  
she had the wrong idea about what he wanted. He frowned at that memory. Poor  
Daine. For her to think that all men wanted was sex. He saw the way Perin had  
eyed her, and he reassured her that he *didn't* want that. That was how she   
figured out she loved him. She confronted him soon after that, and proposed that  
they talk about the whole situation once they got back home, and the war was  
over. They had both been so caught up before now to talk. He didn't have anything  
planned this time. He went out to find Daine.  
  
Daine met up with Numair in the hallway, and she didn't waste anytime  
dragging him back to her room to talk. She had to get this out. She wanted to be  
with him, and it was eating her apart not to talk to him and tell him this.  
'There's no time like the present.' She thought, and resumed her  
walk back to her bedroom, with a non-resisting Numair in tow.  
  
Numair smiled faintly to himself. So his little Maglet had the same idea  
as he had? He didn't wonder. They were thinking along the same lines alot lately.  
He let her drag him down to her room, and he hoped for a long talk about everything  
that had happened, and would happen in the future. He also hoped that she would  
have an answer for his marriage proposal.   
  
Daine didn't waste anytime in starting the talk, although she was clearly  
nervous. "Numair...I...I...wanted to say that I...love you. I mean, I've always known it  
for a long time...ever since that day I *really * realized it, but I wanted to have that  
talk...I mean...what we're going to do...you proposed to me...."  
Numair brought Daine in his arms, hoping to calm her down as he  
spoke over her head, chin resting in in hair. "Magelet...I was serious in that  
proposal. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am just afraid that you   
will want a younger man one day. It isn't fair to you to steal your youth away like   
that."  
Daine twisted in his arms, looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't be having  
my youth taken away by *you*, Numair! Think of all that I've been through. That's  
enough to steal anybody's youth, their innocence. Being with you makes me feel  
protected...." She trailed off again, as she saw Numair was going to speak again.  
He held her face gently between his hands, and gently stroked her cheek.  
"Magelet...sweet...I know that you've been through more than any girl your age has   
been through. I mean by keeping you with a man that you fell in love with, who has suddenly gotten old before your eyes. If that happens, magelet, and you want to find a new man...then...you can. I love you to much to keep you trapped and suffering."  
Daine clearly saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that he didn't want to  
give her up, but he loved her enough to give her that choice. She smiled at him.  
"The same option goes for you, Numair. I don't want you trapped, either.  
But...I want to try this out....I want to be with you for as long as possibe, hopefully  
forever. I want to marry you, Numair."  
Numair smiled broadly and gently kissed Daine on the mouth, then   
deepened the kiss. Daine responded in full measure, and was soon breathless.  
"Numair...I am happy with this, and I know Ma and Da is...but, what of the   
others? What do you think they will say? I don't want anything bad said about you."  
Numair said and held Daine tighter aganist him, trying to melt away her  
doubts along with his. "Whatever happens, Daine, then it happens. I am willing to  
take the full impact of what this might incur. I just want to be with you."  
Daine melted under his love, and his kisses that quickly followed his   
speech. She knew that whatever was to happen to them in the future, then they  
would face it head on, together.   
  
That's it for now! Please tell me what you think, and if I should write more  
of this stuff!! ^__^  
  



End file.
